Gohan's Graduation
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Name says it all. Piccolo take on the occasion... this could be bad.


Disclaimer: {Damn stupid assed lawyers.} I don't own them. K'so!!!  
  
Okay, I have no idea what part of my brain this came from, I mean Vegeta nice and there is no Videl and I have no idea if any of this stuff actually happens. I also didn't use a lot of Japanese -Sincerely, T.K. Sakura  
________  
  
Piccolo stood there, pulling at his gi; well, it looked like his normal gi only it was black and had obviously well tailored lines to it. It would have been considered a suit on Namek. Needless to say he felt very uncomfortable. But all the weird stares he was getting from the humans were not helping. He was tired and aggravated, 'No,' he quickly amended mentally. 'DAMNED tired and DAMNED aggravated.'   
  
Suddenly another voice popped into his head, 'Well you can't say you won't be glad that you came,' the voice of Kami chimed. 'I mean he will be ever so happy to see how proud you are of him. Besides that you spent too much time sewing this damn outfit together to leave NOW!!!'  
  
Piccolo's eyes sparkled at the thought of Gohan graduating college. He was first in his class, and had majored in Biology, Physics, as well as Psychology. Bulma was currently trying to out bid everyone for him to come to C.C. and work. But, Gohan didn't want money; he would work for C.C. for next to nothing.  
  
'Yes, Kami, but it has been so long since I talked to him last,' Piccolo sighed. It had been almost a year since then, since he had seen him up in the tower talking and studying with Dendé. Piccolo had been looking for the same thing Gohan had --- peace, quiet, and understanding.   
  
'It'll be worth everything you have ever done for him, every night, lesson, and every time you've died. Now watch out, here comes Goku, Chichi, and Vegeta.'  
  
'One last thing Kami... Thank you.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Piccolo, you made it!" Goku said enthusiastically. He was wearing a gray suit, blue shirt, and a black tie.  
  
"Hello, Piccolo," Chichi said a little less excitedly, wearing her usual outfit. Vegeta just glared and nodded, looking much like Goku.  
  
Piccolo nodded, at a loss for words. "Yes, I was...," he began, not knowing what he meant to say.  
  
"Say no more Namek," Vegeta said, allowing himself a brief smile in Piccolo's direction. He understood how Piccolo was feeling, having himself grown to like Gohan in the past few years. He was quite often heard to say 'Fatherhood and wedlock has made me soft.' He put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "I know how you feel. And in just a few years it'll be Trunks and Goten."  
  
Piccolo smirked at the thought of his two students. He couldn't believe that Goten and Gohan were related. If it weren't for their looks, one would never know. The same applied to Trunks and Vegeta. "Thanks for the reminder that we're getting old, Vegeta."  
  
"I don't think we're getting old," Goku said with a laugh. Piccolo and Vegeta arched their eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "We're getting...," Goku paused and wicked grin passed over his face, aimed in Vegeta's directions. "...Better."  
  
"Kakarot, you couldn't be more correct."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Bulma called, looking pretty in her light blue sundress, her hair wound up into a bun. Goten and Trunks flanked either side of her, exact replicas of their fathers. "Piccolo, I didn't realize you would be here. It's nice to see you again." Bulma walked over to Vegeta and put her arms around his waist, kissing him sweetly.  
  
The kiss elicited an "Aw, mom," from Trunks. Goten was snickering.  
  
"I can do better than that!" Chichi whispered to Goku and then claimed his mouth.  
  
This got a louder "AW, MOM! DAD!" from Goten.  
  
Trunks turned to Piccolo. "Can't you make them stop? I mean WE ARE in public."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, there's nothing I can do here. Unfortunately they are no longer my enemies," Piccolo said.  
  
This elicited a 'Thank the Dragon,' from Goku and Vegeta. With a twinkle in his eye, Piccolo ruffled Trunks' violet hair.  
  
The loud speaker squealed, then a male voice called, "Would all visitors report to the main field for the Ceremony. I repeat, would all visitors report to the main field for the Ceremony."  
----------------------------------  
  
Goku and Chichi led the group up into the stands and found Krilyn, #18, Marron, Tien and Chaotzu. They found two bleachers and arranged themselves as well as they could. Tien, Chaotzu, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta were on the lower bench and Krilyn, #18, Marron, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were on the upper. Although there was enough room, Goten and Trunks were jockeying for position next to Piccolo, who had decided that maybe they would tire and settle (although Kami was thinking yeah, right). On the other side of Piccolo, Marron wasn't giving up her seat.   
  
Chichi was the most excited person in the group, she was up and down and yelling out Gohan's name. Even Goku, who was usually oblivious to stares, was moving closer to Chaotzu and Bulma was trying to get Vegeta to give her his seat.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and said, "Woman, you can have anything you want from me, but I refuse to sit over there!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and said, "You owe me when we get home, buddy!" Vegeta answered this with his wickedest smile, and then nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Look!" Chichi yelled. The students were entering the field. All were dressed nicely, suits and ties, high heels and skirts. Gohan, and several other students who were also at the top of their own class, was leading them, Gohan's eyes scanning the crowd. Everyone started yelling for Gohan's attention, except for Piccolo and Vegeta who just clapped, and Goten and Trunks who looked up from their fighting long enough to say 'YEA GOHAN!'.   
  
Gohan finally spotted them and then wondered if the green face in the crowd was Dendé, 'No, the face was too sedate to be Dendé... Maybe... is that Piccolo?' It was hard to tell, all the kis were jumbled.   
  
The students sectioned off into groups and stood in front of the podium. A rather tall man walked up to the mike and motioned for silence. "For those of you who don't know me," he started, a handsome man of 6'4" and very well built. His dark hair was in a crew cut and his demeanor suggested a career in the military before coming here. "My name is Mark Shale, Dean of this school. I want to thank all those who are in attendance today."  
  
Dean Shale prattled on for 20 minutes about how proud he was of the school and the students, and finally announced the names of the Valedictorians. Everyone cheered for them and the ceremony was dismissed.   
  
Piccolo stood up and started out when he realized that Goten and Trunks were still fighting over the seat next to him. He reached down and grabbed both of their jackets and put them under his arms. Vegeta looked back at him and had to stifle a laugh; they were still throwing punches and yelling.  
  
Piccolo looked at Vegeta and said with a laugh, "As long as they are fighting each other and not me, I should be fine. But if the situation changes, I'm looking to you for back up, Vegeta."  
------------------  
  
Parents and children met outside of the field and hugs went all around.   
  
"Oh Gohan! I'm SO proud of you!" Chichi gushed as she hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, son. We're all very proud of you." Goku slapped Gohan on the back and then took him in a fierce bear hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mom and Dad," he said over Goku shoulder. When Goku let him go, he walked over to Bulma who hugged him. "Bulma," Gohan said taking her by the shoulders. "I can't take the job offer," he said and watched her face fall. "You pay too much. Now... cut the offer in half and I might reconsider."  
  
Bulma laughed and said, "Done."  
  
"I'll be in on Monday." Gohan then looked at Vegeta, who gave him a suspicious look back. Gohan took his chances and pecked Bulma on the cheek.  
  
"Boy!" Vegeta said stepping up to him, "you are just like Kakarot. You take too many risks." Vegeta's scowl disappeared and he laughed. "Congratulations, Boy. You've done the Saiyan race well."  
  
"Thank you, Your Grace," Gohan said with a sweeping bow, one of his rare moments of attitude. Vegeta laughed again and tapped him on the cheek in a mock slap.  
  
Chaotzu floated in front of Vegeta and couldn't think of anything so he just hugged Gohan and said, "Good luck!"  
  
Tien added, "Same from me," and patted Gohan's arm.  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Gohan was about to turn to Piccolo when Krilyn and #18 stepped up to him.  
  
"Buddy, listen," Krilyn said. "If you ever have a problem or whatever, you can count on us for help, and when you get sick of listen to Bulma yell," Bulma let her disapproval be known and Vegeta laughed, "come over and we can work out or you know, talk." Krilyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He drew himself up to his full height which was still less than half Gohan height. "I'm here there for you bud." Gohan nodded and hugged his older friend.  
  
Finally, Gohan turned to face Piccolo, his teacher, mentor, and as much as Piccolo hated to admit at times, his best friend. Piccolo stood there with Trunks over his shoulder and Goten under his arm. Goten quit smacking at Trunks' legs and smiled. "Hey, bro!" he said and Piccolo put him down. Gohan wondered how many times Piccolo had carried him like that.  
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan with a twinkle in his eye as he set Trunks down. Goten and Trunks walked over to Gohan, and Gohan knelt before them and hugged both of them. "Way to go, Gohan," Trunks said. And then added, "I hope I grow to be like you."  
  
Goten regarded his older brother a second and then asked, "Are you going to be able to fight with me again, now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, if Bulma doesn't make me work too late. Every day," Gohan said, knowing his friends and family had been getting the short end of the stick since school had started.  
  
"And me, too?" Trunks asked hopefully. Gohan hated fighting. Well he didn't hate fighting, he mused inwardly. What he hated was having the cold burden of a warrior's fate upon his shoulders. Every time he looked at #18, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he thought of #16 and Cell.  
  
But, for his little brother and Trunks he would do anything. "Yeah, sure, you too."  
  
Piccolo stood there as if his whole body was made of stone, but inside he was shaking like a leaf. "Congratulations, Gohan."  
  
Gohan's mind was screamed, 'That's IT?!' His heart bled. His eyes grew stormy. And his ki grew slightly.  
  
"I'm very proud of you," Piccolo added, not noticing Gohan's attitude change.  
  
"You are?" Gohan asked out of sheer amazement.  
  
"Yes. You have to ask?" Piccolo said took a few steps towards him and then whispered in his ear, "I want to talk some more. You know where to find me." Piccolo looked at everyone and nodded. Then he was airborne and out of sight.  
  
"Man," Krilyn said shaking his head. "I've known Piccolo how long now and I still don't understand him!"  
  
#18 shook her head as well and said, "Well, join the group, Honey." Everyone but Gohan silently agreed.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo sat next to the stream, where he had meditated for years, two spots on the rock indicating where he and Gohan had sat for hours, if not days, on end. Piccolo bent over the stream and splashed water over his face, 'Well, Kami, you were right; he was happy to see me.'   
  
'Aren't you glad you went?'  
  
'Yes, but I couldn't bring myself to say what I really wanted to.'  
  
Kami sighed through Piccolo and said, 'Well, you are about to get your chance, Piccolo.'  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan ventured, Piccolo hadn't moved since Gohan had landed minutes earlier.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said, standing and facing the young man. "I just wanted to say..." Piccolo stopped and looked over Gohan. He was a little shorter than Piccolo and dressed like him. "You wore it."  
  
"I want you to help me get back into fighting shape," Gohan said suddenly, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath, and stepped closer to Piccolo, "I know I said I hated be a warrior, but I have never hated your teaching me how. I enjoy all the time I can get with you. It made you proud of me. So, please let me make you proud."  
  
"Gohan, you don't have to fight to make me proud. I'm proud of you no matter what!" Piccolo said. "What makes you think that I'm not?"  
  
"You just seemed... disappointed today... like I chose the wrong path."  
  
"Well, you didn't." Piccolo shifted like he was uncomfortable. "I have never been more proud of than today."   
  
Gohan closed the gap between them, and collapsed into Piccolo's arms. Piccolo hugged the boy fiercely. They just stood there like that, oblivious to the world. Piccolo and Gohan finally straightened up and regarded each other.   
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan and asked, "Do you still want to spar?"  
  
"Yeah. After all, I told Goten and Trunks I would start training with them again," Gohan said as Piccolo started towards the open field across the way.  
  
Piccolo let a genuine smile pass his face. "Just take it easy on me, kid."   



End file.
